


Sunnyside Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-Ep forEvidence of Things Not Seen





	Sunnyside Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sunnyside Up**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this venture.  
**Spoiler:** "Evidence of Things Not Seen"  
**Feedback:** Is just lovely.  
**Author's Note:** This story is now AU and assumes J/D got together the night of Bartlett's 2nd Inauguration. I found this half done on my hard drive and I know everyone has been on a post-Cold smack high, but I loved this episode from Season 4, so I finished it up. 

"You wanted to see me?" Donna announced as she knocked at Leo's door. 

"Come on in," the older man took off his glasses and indicated the empty chair. 

"CJ go home?" 

"Yeah, Toby was going to drop her off." 

"Good," Donna smiled. 

"How is he?" 

"Pretty good actually," Donna nodded. 

"Did he talk to Stanley?" 

"I kind of bullied him into it. They're chatting now, but they were discussing baseball when I left." 

"He knows he can react right? As long as it doesn't involve yelling at the President in the Oval, but he can have emotions," Leo looked older than Donna had seen him in some time. 

"I don't think he's hiding Leo, I think he's healing." 

"You talking about me?" Josh grinned as he leaned on the doorframe. 

"Who let you in here?" Leo smirked. 

"Margaret was bringing pastrami to the Secret Service guys, so I let myself in," Josh shrugged. 

"Go home, it's late," Leo barked and put his glasses back on to indicate that was the end of the conversation. 

"Good night Leo," Josh and Donna answered in unison as Donna stood. 

Leo watched out of the corner of his eye as Josh held a hand out for Donna and rested it on the small of her back as she exited the office. 

"Did you eat?" she asked him softly as they headed down the hall. 

Leo could see Josh nod in response and he smiled at the comfort in their relationship. After all Josh and Donna had been through, their long-awaited relationship was so normal, so strong, it was an encouraging thought. 

**** 

"You want me to drive?" Donna offered as she gathered their things. 

"My car?" 

"No, I thought we'd swipe a limo. Yes your car, I have driven it before," she smirked and held out her hand for the keys. 

He handed them over with a grin as he grasped her hand and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed against her hair. 

"Josh can I…?" Charlie stopped when he saw them entangled. 

"Sorry," he stepped back. 

"It's OK Charlie what can I do for you?" Josh smiled easily at him, he knew Charlie still felt guilty about Josh being shot. 

"I need you to sign this," he handed over a file and Donna turned her back so Josh could lean on it to write. 

"Here you go," he handed the folder back to Charlie. 

"You leaving?" Charlie asked. 

"We are," Donna smiled and patted Charlie's arm as they left the bullpen. 

Josh was quiet in the car, but not pensive and Donna assumed he was just tired. She had NPR on softly in the background and focused on driving. When they reached Josh's apartment he took her tote bag and his backpack and she grabbed a dry cleaning bag from the back seat. 

Donna was flipping through the mail as Josh unlocked the door, so she was surprised when he turned and pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She dropped the mail and the dry cleaning at her feet as her hands found their way to his hair and held his lips to hers. 

Josh reached behind her to lock the door and then began walking back toward the bedroom without ending the kiss. He managed to push her coat from her body somewhere around the kitchen and by the threshold of his bedroom he had removed her blouse. 

He finally removed his lips from hers and slid them across her jaw to just below her ear. 

"I need you so bad," he sighed against her ear. 

Donna simply tilted her head back and moaned as his hands skimmed up the side of her body to her breasts, moving deftly over the front closure of her bra to free them. Finally she collected herself to begin undressing him as well and soon they were tumbling toward the bed. 

"What do you need Josh?" Donna encouraged. 

"Oh God Donna," he whispered as he rolled her on top of him. 

Josh was torn between wanting to be in control of something and wanting Donna to take care of him. He may have started this, but he wanted Donna to take over and she did. 

She kissed her way along his body, paying particular attention to the fading scars on his chest. The stress of the day bearing down on her and flooding her eyes with tears. 

"I need you too," she whispered as she captured his lips again. 

**** 

It was messy, but satisfying and the two of them curled around one another sweaty, spent and exhausted. 

"You really OK?" Donna asked, her voice suspiciously raw. 

"Yeah, I don't know what hurt more the initial fear of the guns or the way my heart constricted when I saw the look on your face. You had the look," he chuckled. 

"What look?" 

"The `I killed your hamster' look I hate so much." 

"That's my worried face," Donna shrugged. 

"I feel like I see it too much, I don't want to see it any more. I want happy Donna face," he slid a hand along her cooling skin and she shivered. 

"Well I'm going to worry Josh, it's inevitable, besides I like worrying about you, I certainly like it more now," she grinned against his bare chest. 

"Why?" 

"Well now I can admit it's because I love you Josh and I get to take you home and show you just how much, before I was just the pathetic assistant worrying over her boss, now I am concerned and caring girlfriend," she looked up at him and smiled. 

"You were never pathetic Donna, OK maybe in the very beginning you were a little pathetic, but you quickly overcame that," he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and leaned down to place a soft kiss there. 

"Did CJ ever get her egg to balance?" Donna changed the subject and snuggled in for the night. 

"No, because it isn't possible," Josh slid out of the bed and without even being asked he retreated to clean up the spilled mail, strewn clothing and dry cleaning in the foyer. 

"She seemed pretty convinced," Donna yelled after him. 

"Leo is going to be cleaning egg yolk off his carpet until the end of the term," Josh chuckled as he hung the dry cleaning in the closet and went to brush his teeth. 

"So are you hiring Joe Quincy?" 

"Yes, despite your declaration that he is handsome, I am hiring Joe Quincy," Josh turned out the lights and slid back in to bed. 

"I qualified it by saying I thought you were much more handsome and powerful, don't forget powerful, you are much more powerful than Joe Quincy," Donna teased as she ran her hand down Josh's chest. 

The End 


End file.
